rebel_alien_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimms Amidala-Skywalker
Princess Lisha Ryoo Amidala-Skywalker of Naboo, '''perferably called '''Grimms, is the 22 year old child of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker. As a child, they were raised in reality, but on their 15 birthday, found their way back into the Star Wars verse, were they were trained as a Jedi Character Personality Grimms is an interesting person, with an interesting and contradicting set of personality traits. Its hard to define, as their real personality is over shadowed by a dark persona they've crafted, along with clouded by the affects of various mental illnesses. Appearance Grimms is naturally shown to have shoulder length dark brown hair with some lighter streaks, similar to their sister Leia. However, they often appears with multicolored hair, only on a few occasion keeping the brown hair. Multiple times they have appeared with teal hair and pink highlight, probably seen most often. They have also appeared with light blue hair, violet with streaks of magenta, a blonde color with grey tips, among other shades of blue and pink. Grimms shares the rare blue with their father and brother, unlike their mother and sister. Presumably the reason Grimms tends to appear with shades of blue hair is to this some what rare genetic rate, but it's never explicitly stated. They tend to keep an androgynous appearance so they aren't mistaken for male or female. They were little to no makeup, they wear loose, unisex clothing, and often keep their hair similar this. Their creators of RAGE have stated that "It was hard designing Grimms. We didn't want to make them seem too female or too male, but not stereotypically genderfluid (one day wearing dresses, the next in a baseball hat and what ought) because the real Grimms isn't like that." Hobbies and Interests * Writing * Mysteries * Fighting * Art Abilities * Light saber Dueling: Even though their first weapon of choice is a blaster or their own two fist, Grimms is clearly trained with their light saber. It is shown various times that even though they seem at a skilled enough rate for someone like them self, Grimms takes practicing very seriously and dueling Light Sabers is basically another sport to them. * The Force: '''Grimms is a grey jedi, presumably, and is force senstive, as the child of Jedi knight/sith, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Multiple times Grimms has used the force to levitate objects for their convinces, or to distract and enemy. However, they have forced choked people multiple times and show little to no remorse about doing so. As of now, it is unclear if they are technically a jedi or sith. * '''Blaster Wielding: * Fighting: According to Grimms themself, they are a black belt in Tang Soo Do, thought it is never explicated stated what degree of blackbelt. Many times they have shown there fighting skills, using take downs and combinations they have learned. Multiple times they have mentioned certain kicks, blocks, and moves while everyone else has referred to them simply as kicks and punches. * Regeneration: Technically, Grimms has died a few times, often coming back as a force ghost for a few hours or disappering all of a sudden, however, they do come back eventurally, impling they can regenerate. While most of a time it's an outside source helping them, those same methods have been tried on others, but have failed. Another thing to mention is this supposive regeneration can not grow back limbs or heal wounds, endless said limb or wound caused blood loss, and thus killed them. However, it is revealed that Grimms does die, yet doesn't come back to life. This ability presumably can on work for a certain amount of times. * Pilot: Backstory Grimms, born Lisha Amidala-Skywalker, was born to Padme Amidala and Analin Skywalker, along with their siblings, Luke and Leia, in 22 BBY on Polis Massa. While Obi-Wan wanted to Yoda and him to take the triplets away to train them as a Jed, Yoda disagree, stating that the triplets should not be trained, as they could fallow in their fathers foot steps. Leia was sent to Alderaan, while Luke and Lisha would be taken to Tatoonie. However, before being given to their aunt and uncle, baby Lisha as whisked into an interdimentional portal that Obi-Wan could not retrieve them from, not wanting to risk Luke's life either. While Lisha was presumed dead, they really ended up in an Alernative Universe, on a planet called Earth. Unlike the SW or the MCU, this world had no superheroes and no one with powers. This seemed to be one of the safest places they could be. In this world, they were found by Leonard and Kacey Jadzia. They took the child to an adoption agency, to see if they were in the system. Of course, they were not. Grimms was adopted by Kacey and Leonard, putting her down as their own, biological daughter. Lisha was dubbed "Shelia" by their new parents, as they had no idea that they were already named. Later in life, Lisha/Grimms would have also taken the name "Sheldon", for when being referred to as male. Shelia grew up as a normal child, normal parents, and according to their creater, a younger sister only mentioned as "Stick". Stick's name is later revealed to be Mattea. They never thought they were different, they always thought they were just a normal kid like everyone else. They grew up watching old Disney Movies and Star Wars, however, this Star Wars only had the prequels (which were acturally pretty good in this AU). In Middle School, they meet a girl named Bella Scheene, who was friends with the girls who always teased them in Grimms (then Shelly's) Art Class. Bella seperated from the group, and became real good friends with Shelia. Bella was the one who dubbed Sheila "Grimms" for their love of Grimm's Fairytales. While Bella and Grimms were in two totally different Leuges (Grimms was one of the "Silent Geeks/Nerds/Dorks", the second lowest level, while Bella was a "Semi-Popular", being the second highest), they were really good friends throughout middle school and stuck together in High School. The Summer before High School, Grimms had finally decided to come out to their family as Genderfluid and Bisexual. While they were hesitant, they eventually execpted Grimms, using their perfered pronouns and names. Their extanted family, besides some of their younger cousins, didn't know and weren't very execpting, but Grimms' didn't care. They had a supportive friend (who later turned into a crush) and a supportive direct family. During the first and half of the second year of High School, Grimms and Bella became much closer and they both devolped mutual crushes on each other. Grimms, being more stoic then a brick, never admitted it, and never blushed or act like an awkward dork. Grimms was very much aware of Bella's crush, but Bella was a little obvious. However, both of them knew a relationship wouldn't work out, because it would a Romeo and Juliet of High School, and it's just one of those unspoken rules: The annyoing guys/gals, the silent geeks/nerds/dorks, and the generally hated people can date upwards, however, the other levels can't date the annyoing guys/gals and below. It was complicated. On Grimms' 15th birthday, in 2010, their family took them to Walt Disney World and stayed at the Grand Floridian. Grimms also brought Bella along, as their family let Grimms bring one friend. Over in Hollywood Studies, Grimms kept getting an odd feeling everytime they walked threw Star Wars land. Everything was during what we know as the Prequels time, but they still felt a weird sense of home. As they were casually walking over to one of the rides, two cast memembers who were dressed up as stormtroopers picked them up and brought them to the back of the park. The storm troopers explain the situatio, and after a long good bye, Grimms is thrusted into the portal They find themselves on a random military base, and without thinking, Grimms hijacks one of the ships and sends off into hyper space, evenutrally crashing on Tatoonie. There, Grimms meets Luke Skywalker and his aunt and uncle, Owen and Beru Lars. Unaware that they are really family, the Lars take Grimms in. Luke and Grimms develop a brother and sister like relationship. Owen and Beru sense something off about Grimms, but don't question it much. During there time together, Luke and Grimms start working on the old ship, planning to leave this place together (sounds like there going to run into the sunsets and run away NO) Grimms is eventually introduced to Ben Kenobi (Obi-Wan), and Ben accidentally tells Grimms the truth about their parentage, but swears not to tell Luke. Realizing this is a Skywalker kid, Kenobi takes up Training Grimms for around a year in secret. * After a big fit with Kenobi, that kind of crushes their self esteam, Grimms takes their ship and leads Luke on Tatooine. * Grimms finds an old jedi who has taken the Barash vow, warnting not to fight Grimms. In an outburst of anger, Grimms severely injures the old jedi, stealing their lightsaber. ** There lightsaber glows a light pink or a light red, which is because Grimms has acturally lead the kyber crystal to bleed, unknowingly. Also unknowingly, Grimms received their lightsaber in a simaler fashion to Sith Lords, huegly simaler to Darth Vader and later their own son, Kylo Ren.. * Grimms' picks up their blaster after a fight in a cantina, keeping said blaster. * During the next five years, Grimms trains themself and almost becomes a myth of some sort. Grimms has spent those years being some sorta smuggler, a rebel of some sort, just causing chaos every where they went. They were a myth sorta, as nobody believe that they could be a jedi, and thus stories were chopped up to be crazy old men tales. * Grimms meets Starry. How??? I don't know, Starry probably almost dies. Relationships Family Father- Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) Grimms has a rough relationship with their father, like anyone would when their an evil sith lord. While Grimms was unaware of Anakin/Vader until they were 15, they always had a strong resentment towards him. They were enemies, not allies like a normal father and child would be. Grimms was always on the run from him, and while they were always fighting him from a distance, they never wanted to fight one on one with him, never wanting to see his face. Vader didn't exactly care in all honesty, and would do everything in his power to ruin their life. Their first real interaction was pleasant, as he had just captured Starry and Grimms was, of course, not happy with him. Even when they had turned to the darkness, Grimms (then Tochter) and Vader's relationship was built upon Grimms' own fears and hatred towards him, as he had basically multiplied her emotionally. Grimms angry towards their father fully came out once Bella died, at the hands of their father. Emotionally unstable, Grimms' anger to her father had turned into a battle, in which neither one could fully understand each other. Grimms knew what Vader had done in the past, but they didn't want to forgive him. When Vader had eventually turned back to Anakin Skywalker, Grimms still had resentment towards him, not really seeing any difference between Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. To them, they were the same person. While Luke was more accepting and Leia straight up didn't care too much, Grimms was still angry with him and never wanted the poor man back in their life ever again. Mother- Queen Padme Amidala-Skywalker Grimms' always had very faint memories of Padme, but always chopped it up to be Kacey, who Grimms believed was their real mother. When Grimms had learned of their mother's true identity, they were shocked and wanted to find her admittedly. However, this was delayed by years. When Grimms found their real mother, Padme had little to no memory of her children, which left Grimms a little heart broken, know that their real father was a jerk and their real mother had no idea who they were. Even with the loss of her memory, Padme did develop a mother/child relationship to the triplets, the three of them all greatful to finally meet their birth mother. While Grimms didn't see their mother often after reclaiming the throne of Naboo, Padme was always in the back of their thoughts. As Padme regained her memory, mostly of her young life and of Anakin, Grimms had learned more and more about the truth behind their parents relationships. Padme somewhat convinced Grimms to loosen up about their father, but nothing could change their resentment. Grimms time with Padme was short, while they knew each other for years and years, the three of them and Padme had lost those years of children without their mother they could never get back. Padme only got to see the birth of one of her grandchildern, Poem, who was only three when she died. Despite their little time together, Grimms was absolutely heart broken at the loss of their mother. Older Brother- Luke Skywalker Luke and Grimms didn't meet each other until they were older, Grimms being the socially awkward dork who was thrown into another universe and Luke being the confident dork who was stuck on Tatoonie. Luke had taken Grimms' in for a bit until they ran away. However, during that time, Luke was an older brother figure towards Grimms, and the two were fairly close. While Grimms' was mostly emotionless during this time, considering they had just lost everyone the knew and loved, Luke helped lightened them up a bit. Their relationship was cut short a little more then a year after they had meet, when Grimms had jumped in their ship and left, Luke unknowing what had happened. Years later when they had meetup on the Death Star, the two of them both "jedi", while Grimms was leading a group of misfits and Luke was a rebel hero leading his group composed of Leia, Lando, and some other alien guy. The two were ecstatic to meet each other, but at the same time a bit scared learning that the two of them were siblings. Luke kept the big brother vibe towards Grimms (since he technically is), however, the relationship with Grimms seemed to change. Ever since they first meet Grimms was more stoic then a pile of bricks. however, their was something Grimms wouldn't tell him. This lead to a lot of fights in their short time together, Grimms hiding their pain about Bella, while Luke almost felt betrayed as a close friend and younger sibling wouldn't tell him anything. The two didn't see each other for years after that fight, but each secertly wish they could go back to how things used to be. Older Sister- Leia Organa Grimms hadn't their sister until Grimms and Luke's reruin. Since they had no previous relationship like Grimms and Luke, it was admittedly pretty awkward. Luke and Leia themselves were still trying to grip onto the fact that they were the siblings and both the children of Vader, while Grimms had already lived with the idea for years. Leia and Grimms didn't hit it off at first, the only thing the two could argee on is that they were made at Han fro hitting on Leia, but for different reasons. After Luke and Grimms' fight, Leia and Grimms, of coursre, didn't see each other. It wasn't until Grimms had left their band of misfits to find their real mother, accidentally meeting Luke and Leia during that time. Grimms still had resianment towards Luke, and didn't even want to think about Leia, and mostly avoided interacting with her. However, after meeting and saving Padme, the two became closer threw the mixed feelings they had about their mother. Eventurally, Grimms and Leia become closer, but it was very rocky. Grimms became less resianfull and more jelous towards Leia, her being raised a princess. Secertly, Grimms felt like Leia was much more appreicated then them, espically since Leia and Luke's gang got more recongizition than Grimms and Starry's gang. The two became a lot like sisters, in a bad way that is. The often fought about little things, Grimms often yelling and screaming at Leia, and sometimes when emotionally unstable, physically hurting her with the force. It wasn't something Grimms could control, however, being emotionally unstable means her emotions were all out of wack, and they couldn't do anything about. Also like siblings, Grimms was also jealous of Leia's relationship with Luke and Han, Luke often fathering the emotionally stable Leia and Han acturally dating Leia for some point in time. Unaware to Grimms, Leia had jealousy towards Grimms, too. While the two were force senstive, Leia only had the ability to sense past events with her touch, which was very scarey for her, and often wished she could be like her siblings, lightsaber weilding jedis. After the death of their mother, they finally, finally became closer and adventurally learned to understand each other. Grimms was always emotionally unstable, and admittedly didn't want another relationship because they had lost a good percentage of the ones they had. The two both had extreme cases of trust issues and sibling rivalry, which toke years to settle. Luckily, however, their differances were settled, after years of fighting. Adoptive Father- Leonard Jadzia Growing up, Grimms was close to their adoptive father, who they believe for many years was there real father. Leonard was a pilot, and often took Grimms piloting lessons, which is how Grimms learned their piloting skills. Adoptive Mother- Kacey Jadzia TBA Adoptive Sister- Mattea "Stick" Jadzia TBA Eldest Child and Daughter- Poem Amidala-Sasin TBA Oldest Twin Son- Luke-Tyler Solo TBA Younger Twin Daughter- Leia-Rose Skywalker-Solo TBA Youngest Son and Child- Ben Skywalker (Kylo Ren) Ben was Grimms' youngest child who they loved to pieces. He was the youngest and purest of their children, and when Ben was very young the two were very close as mother and son could be. However, having four children is a lot when you stop and think about, so as Ben grew older and became distant from his mother. Han started leaving for long periods of time, leaving Grimms alone with the kids. Grimms still had things to do, including working with the New Republic and with Luke's Jedi Training. During this time, Grimms' depression slowly worsened and they distanced their self from their children, who besides Ben were mainly grown. Thus, Ben felt abandoned by his mother, though the two didn't hate each other. It was during this time that Ben started to idolize his Grandfather and became closer to his Aunt Leia. It was before the incident that Ben learned the truth of his mother: a sith. While he was pulled to the darkside for many reasons, one was because he believe that if he became a sith, he would finally be able to please his mother. After the incident, Grimms learned at what their own son had down because of them, it lead them deeper into their crippling depression and they slowly lost their children or had them taken away from them due to their youngest son. They felt so bad- they loved Ben, he was their son of course, but at the same time they turned him into a monster, someone that would destroy the whole world. After a few years of this, Grimms finally meet up with their son for the last time. Protecting Han, Grimms engadged in a lightsaber fight with their son, in which they purposefully gave in to buy the rest of them time. Ben ended up killing Grimms that moment, as he felt he hadn't please them. Ben slowly started to regret it as he slowly started to turn, but it was too late. God Children/"Nieces" and "Nephews" Wanda Quill-Wellwood, Pietro Quill-Wellwood, Marilex Quill-Wellwood, and Peter Quill-Wellwood Grimms, being very close to Starry, the two were like siblings, and when Starry and Olivine adopted four children, Grimms became their honorary "aunt", or "godparent", even though none of them were really religious in that sense, Grimms just liked the title. Starry is somewhat more mature then Grimms in many ways, and being a parent of four young children made her much more mature than her crazy, lightsaber swinging friend over there. Since Grimms didn't have Poem until the Quill-Wellwood Kids ™ were three, Grimms was mostly the crazy vodka aunt to Wanda, Pietro, Marilex, and Peter. They were the person who left the lightsaber out on the coffee table, they were the one who got iPhones for the two year old kids, and they were the one telling "spooky" stories about Darth Vader right before they went to bed. Yeah, that's Grimms. Grimms eventually realized "Hey, lets not bring a dangerous weapon into the play room", especially after Poem was born, but Grimms still is known as the crazy aunt. Other Family Members: * Quade Organa, Leia's adoptive son and Grimms' adoptive nephew. ** STILL COOL VODKA AUNT ** Wasn't force senstive, but Grimms got him fake lightsabers for Life Day and let him use theirs, while Leia freaked out and Luke was like "he's going to kill himself, okay, okay, thats on you grimms". ** totally would ship him with rey if they weren't cousins. * Sola Naberrie, Padme's sister and Grimms' aunt. ** Sola was the cool vodka aunt to Grimms. ** Often teases Grimms about Han for some reason. ** Generally tears up around the triplets. * Ryoo Naberrie, Sola's daughter and Grimms' cousin ** Aren't exactly close but still know each other. ** They share a name, sorta. ** Often gets made at Grimms. * Pooja Naberrie, Sola's daughter and Grimms' cousin. ** Closer then Grimms is to Pooja. ** Grimms trys to set Pooja up but it doesn't work. ** "JaJa" is not an expectable nickname. Family members they never meet include: Ruwee Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Shmi Skywalker, Cliegg Lars, Lyra Skywalker, Lando Skywalker, and Lux Skywalker. Grimms also doesn't rlly know Rey and Finn that well- they are edventurally adopted into the Skywalker Family, however, sometime after Grimms' died. They do have a releationship with Finn's future hubby, Poe Dameron. Friends Starry Quill-Wellwood Grimms and Starry probably meet at a Catina somewhere, the detials are smugged, but from whatever I know neither of them entierlly liked each other at first. Probably involved a Catina fight in which the Empire showed up and the two of them got the hell out of their. Olivine Ami Acquaintances Tony Stark Grimms and Tony aren't particularly close, only really knowing each other since they were both the "godparents" to the Quill-Wellwood Kids. Grimms and Han sometimes would visted the MCU for Starry's, Oli's, and the kid's birthdays in which Grimms would sometimes see Tony. Both had the repuation of being the cool "aunt/uncle" to the Starry's kids, with Grimms being the Vodka Aunt an all. Tony often would give the kids huge gifts for their birthdays, which started a rivalry between him and Grimms to give the best gift to their "godchildren". While Tony got them super suits, Grimms' got them lightsabers. While Tony bought out Disney and took them on vacation there, Grimms took them straight into the movies for Spring Break. They often had playful arguments about what they got the kids for christmas, Life Day, birthdays, etc, etc, even if they got it for them years ago. Allies Tag and Bink Grimms doesn't know Tag and Bink that well, but kind of had caught up with their schemes. While Grimms' is convinced their aginst them, there actually working with them as part of the Rebels. The two did know Anakin, and while they messed up a lot of his life, they also mess up Grimms' life. However, Grimms' always seems to run into these two and just kind of calls them up to help fight. Romance Grimms is canonically bisexual polyromantic, and while they seem to have a distaste for romance, they serecertly have a desire to be loved. However, it's hard to find someone who looks at a emotionally unstable sith and think to themself "Wow, their pretty and a perfect partern". Bella Scheene While Boba and Grimms were more casual friends who sometimes sat together at lunch, Bella and Grimms were much closer. The two offically meet in their art class, but Grimms had past her off as a typically mean white girl. However, during their computer class when they exactly ended up sitting next to each other, the two became really good friends. They were one of those friends often talking when the teacher was talking, and its kind of a big sign that your good friend when the teacher says "You too besties better stop talking, now." It was first aware that Grimms had a crush on Bella when they were in Gym and Grimms' friend was talking to Bella, and Grimms was awkwardly trying to not look like a total idiot. Grimms eventurally buried their feelings, and it was only clear to Grimms that they had a crush. It was around 8th grade when Bella realized her feelings, and Grimms was pretty aware of them, while everyone in their class thought Bella had a crush on "New Alexander". Being in different social classes of the school, they both knew a relationship couldn't work out. But it didn't stop them from giving each other very, very, very subtle gestures. Bella and Grimms were bothing going to a school dance, and Bella had inviated Grimms (who was one of those kids sitting by the blechers and drinking punch) up to dance with her. For Valentine's Day, Grimms has slipped Bella a ten dollar gift card to Chipotle into her locker. Bella, however, had dect out Grimms' locker, much to Grimms anyoance, and Bella didn't tell Grimms since she didn't want the blame. The two friends Grimms had besides Bella were shipping the two like FedEx (unaware that the two acturally had feelings for each other), while Bella's friends wanted her to stop hanging out with her. The two didn't really cared about what there friends thought. They were friends, and that was that. Grimms even had invited Bella to Disney, as their parents let them bring one friend. What the two hoped would be a magical expierance (what if YOU were eating a seven layer cake and watching firewroks with your crush????), ended with one of the worst things to happen to the two. Grimms was pulled away by two stormtroppers named Tag and Bink, and it was explained that the black and purple swirly thing that was outside there house right before they found Grimms, was the interdimensional portal Grimms fell threw. Grimms was thrown back into the portal, Bella believing she would never see them again. Nearly a decade after Grimms had disappeared, Grimms had found a rip in the space time contiunum that wouldn't lead to the MCU, or the DCEU, or the Bubble Guppies Extended Universe, no. It lead to Earth. ''Grimms's ''earth. Going back, Grimms was reunited with their childhood friend, Bella, and also accidenattly confessed their feelings to her in the processes. After checking up on their adoptive family, Grimms took Bella back to the team, introducing her as their girlfriend (which probably caused Starry and Oli to fangirl or smth since grimms finally got a gf and they can go on double dates or smth, while Han was pissed). Bella joined the team, and Grimms taught her how to use a blaster to protect herself since everyone was after them. After a year and a half of dating, Grimms had finally decided to propse to Bella, at least, they planned too. One day, Grimms had woken up and realizd Bella wasn't there anymore. Waking Han up and admittly calling for Starry and Oli, Grimms was freaking out. R2-D2 had popped out of the blew, and gave them a message. They admittedly rushed to the Falcon, Grimms slowly becoming more of an emotional wreck. Vader (and that MCU guy) had captured Bella, and was holding her for ransom. Grimms was an emotional ball, and was with some cool force powers, was watching ever moment of Bella suffering. Bella knew Grimms was coming for her, but at some point, she had given up. Time was gone, and Grimms watched as Vader came behind her, killing her. Grimms had blamed themself for Bella's death, and from that point on swore nobody would ever have their heart again. Besides that, Grimms had more resiment towards Vader, more then anyone every could. While Luke was conviced he killed his father, Grimms was a hunder percent sure he killed their one and only love. Han Solo Their relationship with Han is... Complicated to say the least. The two are both sarcastic blocks of ice, which isn't nessiarly a good thing. Han tends to look out for his best interest, while Grimms is trying to save the world. While the two like making snarky comments together, they always end up making snarky comments about each other. Enemies Trivia/Notes * The name "Lisha" means "Darkness before Light", possibly implying the fact of Grimms' possible sith lord-ness. ** The name "Ryoo" comes from there Maternal Grandmother, and is also the first name of their cousin, Ryoo Naberrie. ** There full name basically means "Darkness Before Light, Flower, Lotus, Walker of Skies". ** "Skywalker" is another title of the Norse God Loki, which may have something to do with their connection to Loki. * The nickname "Grimms" acturally comes from the Internet Allias of the Co-Creator of RAGE, and the basis for this character. * It's canon in the show that Grimms has Attention Deficit Disorder, Dyslexia, and Epilepsy. After many theories and observations, it was announced that Grimms also has Depression and anxiety. * Its confirmed that Grimms used to live some where on the East Coast, however, the only clue of what state is that it has hefty farm land, coming from Bella's reason to move there. * Grimms is canonly Bisexual Demipolyromantic. Gallery Grimms Moodboard.jpg Category:Genderfluid Category:Heros Category:Characters Category:Amidala-Skywalker Category:Royalty Category:Bisexual Category:Polyromantic Category:Sith Category:Demiromantic